This Hate looks like Love
by oakalpha
Summary: "Tu me détestes, Daryl ?" C'était la seule chose sensée qu'elle avait pu dire, ne trouvant pas d'autres mots, pas d'autres questions. Elle osa lever son regard vers lui, et remarqua qu'il l'observait, ses mèches brunes tombant sur ses yeux. " Oui. " / UA Bethyl.


Comme _Nothing left to lose_, cet OS est basé sur une chanson de The Pretty Reckless : You. Je la trouve super jolie, et elle m'inspirait pas mal !  
>Bon, les personnages de m'appartiennent malheureusement pas ! Même l'idée vient de moi. Enjoy !<p>

* * *

><p>« <strong><em>You don't want me no. You don't need me. Like I want you, oh, Like I need you. »<em>**

Il ne restait que quelques miles avant d'arriver, avant de revenir aux sources même de toute sa vie. Elle avait conscience qu'elle avait fait une erreur de revenir ici, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas repartir, qu'elle ne pourrait _jamais_ repartir d'ici. Son père allait la garder près de lui, et sa sœur allait redevenir aussi protectrice qu'elle l'était avant son départ. Son frère allait tout faire pour qu'elle reste aussi, quitte à se ruiner pour elle. Les amis de la famille allaient faire de même, et elle allait le retrouver _lui._ Et son regard l'empêcherait de prendre à nouveau l'avion, l'empêcherait à nouveau de quitter la Georgie natale, et ce, sans rien faire de plus que de la regarder. Elle était partie pour les éviter, elle était partie pour fuir l'attraction, la tension, et toutes ses choses qui l'entouraient. Mais elle était revenue, pour le mariage de sa sœur, en plein milieu de l'été.

Elle laissa son pouce appuyer sur le bouton 'next' de son iPod, et laissa l'objet retombé sur ses cuisses, mollement. Elle ouvrit entièrement la fenêtre du taxi, et laissa son regard se poser sur les champs qui apparaissaient à perte de vue. Son coude se posa sur le cadre de la fenêtre avant que son avant-bras ne se tende pour que sa main puisse recueillir les effluves du vent. Les yeux clos et la tête posée sur le repose-tête, elle se laissa engloutir par le calme de la chanson qui passait dans ses écouteurs. Elle sentit le changement de route. Ils venaient de passer du bitume parfaitement lisse à une route plus rocailleuse. Elle retira ses écouteurs, rangeant alors l'objet dans son sac à main avant d'apercevoir la grande pancarte qui annonçait la ferme des Greene. Ils y arrivaient. Et les vaches beuglaient à l'entente du taxi, et elle ne tarda pas à entendre les voix qui émanaient joyeusement de la grande cours devant la maison. Ils savaient qu'elle arrivait. Evidemment. Tout le monde se connaissait dans le coin, ils connaissaient même le taximen.

Bientôt les arbres s'effacèrent pour laisser s'afficher la grande maison blanche de Hershel Greene, son père, ainsi que les quelques personnes présentent dans la cours, assit sur une table en bois. Elle réussit même à reconnaître la chevelure de sa grande sœur, et le chapeau de cowboy de son grand-frère. Le taxi se gara juste devant la barrière en ferraille avec une peinture blanche complètement décrépie. Elle ferma sa fenêtre, tout doucement, et expira un bon coup alors qu'elle entendait sa sœur l'appeler. D'un coup sec, elle attrapa son sac, et ouvrit la portière pour s'extirper hors de l'habitacle jaune. Ses bottines en daim se posèrent sur le sol terreux, et elle frotta ses mains moites sur son jean avant d'enrouler la lanière de son sac sur son épaule. Le taximen ne tarda pas à passer derrière son taxi pour pouvoir décharger le coffre des deux grosses valises qui étaient dedans.

Sa sœur, Maggie, ouvrait tout juste la barrière alors que l'homme déposait les valises au sol. Son frère Shawn juste derrière elle. Bientôt, la jeune femme fut entourée des deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, presque étouffée par leur étreinte. Elle ne sentait presque plus le regret qui était monté dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle était arrivée à l'aéroport d'Atlanta. Son frère se chargea de ses deux valises pendant qu'elle payait la course, et qu'elle rejoignait sa sœur pour avancer avec elle. Maggie avait passé un bras autour de sa taille, et la cadette avait fait de même. Son père ne tarda pas à sortir de la maison, et même s'il était sous le porche, elle put voir de loin son large sourire. Eh oui, sa cadette était là. Elle ne tarda pas à lâcher sa sœur pour trottiner jusqu'à lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou alors que ses bras entouraient la taille frêle de la blondinette. « **Beth.. Te voilà enfin.** » Elle hocha la tête, et peu après, son frère et sa sœur étaient près d'eux. La blondinette tourna les yeux vers les deux personnes restantes au niveau de la table et reconnut aisément le futur mari de sa sœur, Glenn, et un des employés de la ferme, Jimmy. Elle se détourna néanmoins d'eux pour aller monter ses valises avec sa sœur pendant que son père et son frère retournaient à leurs occupations.

**_« You can't see me no, like i see you. I can't have you, no, Like you have me. »_**

Les dernières lumières de la journée commençaient à déteindre doucement, assombrissant les champs qui entouraient la ferme. Beth était restée un petit moment dans sa chambre, à discuter avec sa sœur sur les derniers changements dans sa vie, et surtout : de sa vie à L.A et ses amours. Et aux mots de la cadette, l'aînée ne tarda pas à faire la moue. Ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié, mais bon. Elle finit par laisser sa sœur, prétextant devoir aller faire la cuisine. Mais Beth savait pertinemment qu'elle allait discuter de tout ça avec Glenn. Elle ne lui avait dit que quelques mots avant de sortir. « **Il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose, hm. **» Plus facile à dire qu'à faire

La blondinette profita de ses derniers moments seuls pour se changer, optant pour un short en jean à peu près confortable, et un débardeur blanc simple avec un autre débardeur gris par-dessus, beaucoup plus ample. Elle garda ses bottines, et finit par descendre, venant alors s'installer sous le porche, sur les petits escaliers. Elle resta là une bonne dizaine de minutes, observant simplement le soleil se coucher avant de sentir une présence près d'elle : Glenn. Mine de rien, elle était très proche de son futur beau-frère, ils s'entendaient bien, et elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui dire beaucoup de choses. « **Alors, Bethy, la vie à L.A ?** » Elle s'attendait à cette question, et elle savait à quel point elle était idiote puisqu'il connaissait la réponse. **« Tout va bien. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce que Maggie t'a dit pour te faire douter de ce que je t'ai déjà dit, mais tout va bien. C'est une ville géniale. Je vis au bord de la plage, je vais courir sur la plage tous les matins, et je peux même me promener sur la plage le soir. T'as vu ? Ma vie tourne autour de la superbe plage qui est devant chez moi. »** Elle eut un léger rire, et Glenn ne put s'empêcher de la suivre dans son rire. Il était con, et elle l'était aussi. Ils s'entendaient bien. **« Question débile. »** souffla-t-il tout en lui jetant un regard. **« En effet, Glenn. »** Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux alors qu'elle voyait au loin les lumières de la ville la plus proche. Il commençait à se faire tard. **« Tu lui as reparlé depuis la dernière fois ? »** Cette question-là, par contre, elle ne s'y était pas trop attendue. Elle baissa la tête et laissa un soupir passer ses lèvres. **« Non. On en a pas eu trop l'occasion..** » Elle entendit le soufflement amusé de Glenn, et elle releva la tête pour l'observer, un sourcil légèrement arqué. **« En effet. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais partie le lendemain matin sans prévenir quiconque.** » Elle fit une petite moue. **« Je suis revenue la semaine d'après quand même ! Et ne me dit pas qu'il n'était pas au courant, il travaille pour mon père ! »** A nouveau, le rire de Glenn se fit entendre. **« Justement… Tu ne crois pas que Jimmy et ton père se sont bien gardés de lui dire que tu étais de retour ? »** Elle opina doucement de la tête avant d'entendre à nouveau la voix de Glenn. **« Le cinéma que vous avez fait ce soir-là, c'était hallucinant. Même moi et Maggie on ne s'est jamais engueulé comme vous l'avez fait. Beth tu te rends compte ? Tu lui as balancé le verre de vin de ton père en pleine poire ! »** Il était hilare, le con, et Beth ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue, tournant son regard vers l'allée.

Le bruit d'une camionnette arrivant dans l'allée attira leur attention avant même que Beth ne puisse répondre, et elle put reconnaître facilement la camionnette rouge et blanche des employés de son père. Son sang se glaça et elle tenta de se lever avant que la main de Glenn ne s'attache à son poignet, la faisant se rassoir. **« Affronte tes peurs. »** et il lui adressa son sourire hilare. Elle eut un soupir dédaigneux alors que la camionnette se garait près de la cabane à bois. Visiblement, Maggie avait aussi repérée la camionnette rouge qui était arrivée puisqu'elle appela la blondinette depuis la fenêtre, lui demandant de venir l'aider dans la cuisine, sous le regard désapprobateur de son futur-mari. La blondinette se leva rapidement pour rejoindre la porte de la bâtisse, mais son sang se glaça à nouveau lorsque la voix de Glenn raisonna. **« Daryl ! »** Elle soupira et poussa le bâtant de la porte avant de se laisser aller contre une fois close. Maggie ne tarda pas à arriver, et attrapa la main de sa petite sœur avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Une nouvelle voiture arriva, et la blonde questionna sa sœur du regard. Cette dernière haussa les épaules en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Beth se posta alors contre la fenêtre en veillant à ce qu'_il _ne soit pas dans le coin, et observa de loin la voiture avant de la reconnaître. Elle ne tarda pas à passer par-dessus la fenêtre, et de dévaler les trois escaliers du perron pour rejoindre les invités. Des amis de la famille qui étaient bien vite devenus des amis à elle. Rick, Lori, Carl & Judith Grimes. Alors certes, Carl & Judith était bien plus jeune qu'elle, mais elle s'entendait très bien avec Lori, et elle avait souvent aidé cette dernière à s'occuper de Judith lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'un petit bébé. Aujourd'hui, elle tombait bien sur ses trois ans puisque la petite marchait d'ores et déjà. Rick ne tarda pas à enlacer la blondinette avant que Lori ne le fasse, accompagné de Carl qui tombait sur ses 16 ans. C'était toujours un bonheur de les voir. Lori ne tarda pas à passer ses mains sur les cheveux blonds de la cadette Greene. **« Comme tu as changé ! L'air Californien te va à ravir ! Rien que six mois sans te voir et tu changes autant ! »** Elle fit un grand sourire aux compliments de la jeune femme et ne tarda pas à avoir la petite Judith dans les bras alors qu'ils faisaient leur chemin jusqu'à la maison.

Beth remarqua du coin de l'œil Rick ainsi que Carl allant saluer Daryl qui s'occupait de décharger la camionnette. Il lui demanda s'il restait manger, et il se contenta de secouer la tête négativement, laissant Beth souffler doucement. Ce souffle qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Lori qui se contenta de lui faire un petit signe. **« Il faut que vous vous parliez tous les deux, tu sais. Je le vois souvent à la maison, et depuis que tu es partie, il n'est pas pareil. Il sait que tu lui en veux, mais faites quelque chose. Pour ton beau-frère. C'est son mariage, et il est son témoin, tu sais. »** La blonde hocha doucement la tête, avant que Judith n'attrape un de ses doigts à l'aide de sa petite main. **« Ce n'est pas facile, Lori, tu sais. Je sais qu'il est comme il est mais… Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais ce soir-là. Peut-être qu'il allait être plus flexible ? Mais non, il est comme ça. Aussi flexible qu'une barre de fer. » **Lori eut un petit sourire, et capta rapidement le regard de Glenn qui revenait de l'intérieur. Il haussa les épaules au regard de Lori avant de rejoindre Daryl, Rick et Carl qui discutaient joyeusement, comme toujours. Maggie ne tarda pas à apparaître sur le perron, avec Shawn et son père. Lori se pencha vers Beth pour lui souffler quelques mots. **« On en reparle tout à l'heure. »** Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna avec Judith une fois qu'elle eut l'accord de Lori.

Elle s'installa sur la seule chaise à bascule de la petite terrasse qui donnait sur la cours où était tout le monde. Elle se balançait doucement, Judith dans ses bras, jouant avec son doigt alors que de son autre main, elle tenait une petite peluche de girafe. Elle laissa son regard naviguer sur les personnes présentes justes devant la maison, avant que Carl ne vienne s'installer sur le bord de la terrasse, devant elle. Hershel était partit vers Rick et Daryl, Lori discutait joyeusement avec les futurs mariés. Ses yeux finirent par se poser sur Daryl, et elle se pinça légèrement les lèvres. Néanmoins, elle ne tarda pas à détourner les yeux lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard de Daryl. Bleu perçant.

Ce dernier était en pleine discussion avec le père Greene et Rick à propos du matériel qu'il avait ramené mais aussi à propos des derniers incidents qui étaient apparus en ville. Néanmoins, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser les yeux sur la jeune femme blonde sur le porche, celle qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis six mois. Six longs putains de mois. Elle s'était exilée après leur dispute, et il pouvait que la comprendre. Seulement, ils auraient dû discuter. Mais tout le monde savait que Daryl n'était pas un homme de parole. Mais dans cette situation, il aurait dû essayer, au moins essayer, mais non. Il s'était contenté de ne rien faire, de regarder la fleur partir loin de lui. Et il en avait souffert. Il avait essuyé des gueules de bois presque toutes les semaines, s'en voulant. Mais il avait son honneur, et sa peur. Cette peur qui le clouait tout le temps au sol. Et il avait beau dire qu'il n'avait peur de rien, c'était faux. Il avait peur de ses sentiments pour la cadette des Greene. Il revint néanmoins à ses esprits lorsque Hershel lui proposa de rester dîner ce soir, et il ne pût qu'accepter, presque surpris de la proposition d'Hershel après le cirque de la dernière fois. Il fallait croire qu'il avait assez confiance en lui et en sa fille pour les remettre dans la même pièce sans entendre des insultes tout au long de la soirée.

**_« You can't feel me no, like i feel you. I can't steel you, no, like you stole me. »_**

L'entrée, et le plat principal s'était déroulé sans aucune embuches. Aucune. Aucun écart de la part de Beth, aucun écart de la part de Daryl. Chacun avait mangé en silence, ne discutant qu'avec les autres mais pas entre eux. Hershel proposa une pause, entre le plat et le dessert, laissant alors le temps à Rick de s'occuper de sa petite fille. Lori se leva de table, et entraîna Beth avec elle, alors que Daryl se fit entraîner par Glenn. Les deux femmes s'installèrent sur la table en bois de la cours alors que Glenn se laissait tomber sur le canapé en osier de la terrasse, près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le salon. Daryl, lui, s'installait contre la barrière de la terrasse.

La lune éclairait faiblement les champs, alors que la lumière venant de l'intérieur de la maison éclairait pleinement la terrasse ainsi qu'un peu la cours. Beth était assise dos à la maison, Lori face à elle, et les mains de cette dernière vinrent capturer les mains de la blondinette avec un sourire légèrement triste. La blonde détourna le regard pour observer un point invisible au niveau de l'allée. Lori prit la parole, son pouce venant caresser le dos de la main de Beth. **« Ma belle, ça te tiraille tout ça ? »** Elle ne pouvait pas dire que tout allait bien, lui mentir ne servirait à rien, elle le verrait tout de suite. Mais c'était tellement compliqué. **« Bien sûr. Tout le temps. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui me ramène à ce qu'il a dit. Je m'étais dit qu'en partant à l'autre bout du pays… J'allais oublier, que j'allais effacer tout ça, mais au final, non. »** Les sourcils de la plus âgée des deux se froncèrent doucement avant qu'elle ne jette un petit coup d'œil du côté des garçons. Daryl fumait une cigarette alors que Glenn jouait avec une balle trouvée non loin. Elle allait prendre la parole quand Beth ouvrit la bouche. **« Je pensais pas que ça déraillerait comme ça. Je sais que j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans cette affaire. Je le connais, très bien même, et je savais qu'il avait dû mal avec tout ça. Mais je m'étais dit qu'avec moi, ce serait peut-être différent. »** Elle soupira. **« Mon jugement était faussé, comme d'hab'. » **Lori eut un soupir et détacha ses mains de celles de la jeune blonde pour venir coincer une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille. **« Rien n'est perdu. »** Beth haussa les épaules avant de voir Lori se lever. La blonde l'observa sans comprendre avant qu'elle ne souffle un léger 'Judith' et qu'elle file à l'intérieur, laissant la blonde seule, ses doigts venant attraper un morceau de feuille déchiré qui traînait encore sur la table.

Glenn lança un sourire à Lori lorsqu'elle passa près d'eux avant de se tourner vers Daryl. **« Mec, va lui parler. C'est maintenant ou jamais. » **Daryl relâcha un lourd nuage de fumée avant de se tourner légèrement pour voir la blonde, de dos, seule à jouer machinalement avec le papier roulé en boule. **« J'sais pas. »** fut sa seule réponse, laissant à Glenn le loisir de soupirer à nouveau. **« On dirait que tu veux pas arranger les choses, sérieusement. Je sais que t'es nul avec les mots, mais quand même.. J't'ai ramassé à la petite cuillère tout le mois qui suivit son départ parce que tu t'en voulais comme jamais. Alors qu'elle est partie à cause de toi ! Tu lui as dit que si elle n'était pas contente, elle n'avait qu'à partir, et devine quoi ? Le lendemain elle partait. Alors bouge tes fesses où je te jure que je ferais plus mon possible pour la convaincre de venir. »** Daryl haussa un sourcil tout en tapotant sur son cylindre de nicotine pour que les restes de cendre tombe dans le cendrier. **« Eh oui, mec. Elle ne voulait arriver que la veille du mariage pour ne pas à te voir trop avant. Tu te rends compte ? J'ai pas l'impression que tu piges. Tu as de la chance que Hershel t'accepte encore dans sa maison, je te jure. Je sais pas ce que Maggie a dû lui dire, mais ça détient du miracle. » **Daryl soupira, et baissa la tête, penaud. Il avait fait d'énormes fautes, et lui avoir dit de partir si ça ne lui plaisait pas avait été une de ses plus grosses erreurs. Lui qui ne supportait pas de l'avoir loin de lui, il avait été servis. Six mois sans voir ne serait qu'une fois son visage. Et il avait gâché la fête de Noël des Greene.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce soir-là comme si c'était arrivé la veille. Ils s'étaient tous réunis pour fêter Noël, et Beth avait même ramené une amie et son frère de sa fac : Sasha & Tyreese. Alors que Lori avait également ramené des amis de longue date : Michonne, Andrea, Dale & Amy. Andrea et Amy étaient sœurs, Michonne avait travaillée avec elle pendant un moment, et Dale était leur voisin. Daryl, lui, c'était contenté de ramener son frère, Merle, qui était en permission pour Noël. Tout se passait bien, au début. Tout se passait dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour le début du repas, et tout commença par Beth. Elle tenait la petite Judith dans ses bras pendant que Rick et Lori était sorti dehors un petit peu avec Michonne et Dale. Elle la berçait doucement avant de la reposer dans son berceau. Il allait bientôt être minuit, et l'heure du déballage des cadeaux allait sonner. Carl était complètement fou à l'idée d'avoir ces cadeaux et courrait partout dans le salon, faisant rire une majorité des adultes présents. Rick et Lori était revenu, Michonne et Dale à leur suite, et le partage des cadeaux se fit avec de grands sourires. Chacun y trouvant se compte. Même Daryl avait fait des cadeaux, seulement, ce fut justement à ce moment-là que Beth craqua. Il ne souriait pas, il était vide d'émotions, complètement vide d'émotions. Et elle avait commencé à lui demander pourquoi il ne souriait pas. Elle avait un peu trop bu, et elle parlait trop. Elle commençait presque à l'engueuler sur le fait qu'il ne décochait pas un seul sourire alors que c'était Noël, lui demandant s'il ressentait quelque chose au fond de lui, s'il avait des sentiments, des émotions. Et lui aussi avait répliqué, lui hurlant dessus que ce n'était pas son problème, qu'elle n'avait pas à se mêler de ça, et que si ça la gênait tant, elle n'avait qu'à partir. Et elle avait attrapé le premier verre sous sa main, en l'occurrence celui de son père, et lui avait jeté en pleine figure avant de détaler. L'ambiance était de suite retombée. Malheureusement.

Daryl secoua doucement la tête, chassant rapidement le mauvais souvenir de cette soirée-là. Glenn fronça les sourcils, se doutant qu'il venait de se rappeler cette soirée, et se leva doucement du canapé. Il posa une main encourageante sur son épaule avant de rejoindre les autres à l'intérieur de la maison. Daryl ne tarda pas à soupirer en voyant son ami partir, et écrasa la cigarette dans ce qui faisait office de cendrier. Il descendit les quelques marches du perron pour rejoindre la table en bois où était assise Beth. Cette dernière releva légèrement les yeux vers lui lorsqu'elle sentit sa présence près de la table, et l'observa tout le long où il s'installait sur le banc. Ses yeux se reposèrent doucement sur la feuille pliée entre ses doigts. Le silence qui les étreignait n'était pas le genre de silence calme dans lequel on se conforte, non. C'était le genre de silence qui rendait tout le monde tendu, qui dégageait une tension et une distance qu'ils avaient entretenues durant ses six derniers mois. Il fut néanmoins le premier à parler. **« Tu vas bien ? » **Si Beth n'avait pas été si tendue, elle était sûre qu'elle se serait mise à rire. Même elle était bien trop tendue pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que rire un peu à cette question si basique, si simple. C'était les premiers mots qu'il lui adressait depuis qu'elle était partie. **« Je vais bien. Et toi ? »** Il se contenta d'un 'Mhmh' en tant que réponse. Elle avait l'habitude, il parlait souvent comme ça. Mais avec lui, il fallait décrypter le langage du corps. Et elle l'avait fait, elle avait pris l'habitude d'interpréter tous ses mouvements, n'importe lesquels. Seulement, là, elle ne voulait pas le faire.

Ils restèrent comme ça, assis, en silence, pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Chacun se mutant dans son propre mutisme pour éviter de parler. Ce fut Beth qui finit par prendre la parole, craquant sous ce silence. Mais seulement à cause du silence, à cause du fait qu'il était à côté d'elle, qu'il ne disait rien, et simplement à cause du fait qu'il soit là. Elle devenait faible à ses côtés, il la faisait toujours craquer sans rien faire. Il était dangereux pour elle, mais elle, elle s'en fichait. Le danger, elle l'avait toujours approché, elle avait toujours tout fait pour être au plus proche de ce qui pouvait être dangereux pour elle. Et si Daryl l'était, alors c'était pour ça qu'elle été inexorablement attiré par lui, et que le fait de partir avait été difficile. **« Tu me détestes, Daryl ? »** C'était la seule chose sensée qu'elle avait pu dire, ne trouvant pas d'autres mots, pas d'autres questions. Elle osa lever son regard vers lui, et remarqua qu'il l'observait, ses mèches brunes tombant sur ses yeux. **« Oui. » **Elle hocha doucement la tête et posa ses mains à plat sur la table, se pinçant les lèvres. Elle le savait. C'était obligé. Elle entendit le son de quelques rires suivit par les pleurs de Judith venant de l'intérieur, et elle essaya de se fixer sur ce son pour éviter de pleurer. Elle garda la tête baissée, un petit sourire cassant les lignes régulières de son visage, alors que ses cheveux venant cacher une partie de son visage. **« Je te déteste aussi. »** souffla-t-elle, doucement avant de déglutir. Elle appuya sur ses mains et se leva doucement avant de glisser sa jambe gauche par-dessus le banc puis la droite et de se redresser dans l'idée de rejoindre la maison.

Néanmoins, la main de Daryl attrapa son poignet, et elle se stoppa, son regard fixé sur la petite lampe à huile qui était attachée à une des poutres apparentes du porche. Bientôt, elle sentit le corps de Daryl près d'elle, et en l'espace de quelques secondes, son corps frêle et mince se retrouvait contre le sien, chaud et puissant. Elle passa ses bras autour de ses hanches et laissa sa tête retombée contre sa clavicule. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes comme ça, sans bouger, se délectant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Une présence qui leurs avaient manqués autant à l'un qu'à l'autre. Mais la blonde finit par se détacher, les yeux légèrement clos. Sa main trouva celle de Daryl, ses doigts venant s'emmêler aux siens. Elle leva ses yeux vers les siens, et il serra les doigts de la jeune femme. Elle gardait ses yeux ancrés dans les siens, sans bouger. Elle attendait quelque chose de lui. Elle ne savait même pas s'il allait bouger, s'il allait le faire, mais elle attendait quand même. Et la tension était palpable. C'était comme si toute la distance qui avait été mise en place s'effondrait pour ne laisser que cette proximité, cette intimité retrouvée. Il finit par se pencher légèrement, posant sa main libre sur la nuque de la jeune femme, et laissa ses lèvres retrouvées celles de la blondinette. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à y répondre, son corps venant se coller au sien, sa main libre trouvant sa place sur la hanche de Daryl. Tout était pourtant si simple. Ils se séparèrent doucement, et Daryl posa son front contre le sien, sa main attachée à sa nuque. Ce fut la blonde qui brisa le silence, à nouveau. **« Je te déteste. »**

**_« And I want you in my life. And I want you in my life, oh. »_**


End file.
